A Romeo and Juliet senario gone wrong
by IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenmark
Summary: Spain listens to a song and gets a great idea on how to get his Romano to love him, but does it go wrong when Romano watches a serial killer movie, he gets scared, wouldn't you if you got a note from a rock that hit your window? A Romeo and Juliet senario gone COMPLETELY WRONG Grammarly corrected


This has been inspired by the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings, feel free to review, comment, and/or PM me ;)

"Hey! Antoinio I gotta song I want yah to listen to!" The loud Prussian yelled walking into the door of the Spaniards house, like he owned the house, I might add.

"Sí~ What is it mi amigo?" Spain asked with a cheerful smile on his face, his friend, Prussia had come by to visit, but not knowing what problems he may bring him.

"Well, I got this great song , from America and I felt like you should listen to!" Prussia grinned, hoping his song would give his friend an idea for a way to resolve the complicated relationship between his friend, Spain and South Italy, or more known as Romano , the hotheaded, potty mouthed Italian, whom is despised by many, except Spain! He loves him, but he has no idea what Romano is feeling because well, Romano, is very difficult to, uh... Decipher what he is actually saying, so not many people can know what he is saying behind all, the colorful words Romano uses.

"Uh, sure I'll listen!" Spain smiled.

"Here is the CD listen to it when u get the time, I hope this " -pointing to himself- "awesome guy will help, with you know any complications!" Prussia smirked, and left the home.

_What could he possibly mean, oh well~_ Spain thought as he picked up the CD.

"Check Yes Juliet? Hm..well, I should listen to it I guess, if mi amigo suggests it... I might as well~" Spain smiled and reached for his headphones (if I might add we're tomato shaped) and started listening.

OUT IN TO FRONT OF SPAIN'S HOME

"Well? 'Ave you given 'im the CD?" France asked anxiously.

"JA! He took it, he is going to listen to it soon!" Prussian grinned at his success.

"I feel l'mour in the air!" France said smiling.

"You feel 'l'mour in the air' every 5 seconds," Prussia muttered.

"Well, I am the country l'mour, and it's not my problem if I can feel it everywhere and you can't !" France grinned

"Whatever you say Francis!" Prussia said

Leaving the front of the house to go to there own home's

After Spain listened to the song Prussia gave him, he had the greatest idea ever, He will be a Romeo!

"SÍ perfect~~! This is the best idea ever" Spain smiled and said aloud getting to work on a letter for his lover, Romano, so let me give you the plan, so Spain listened to the song and thought maybe he has to be a Romeo (not that he usually tries to be) and fight to get HIS Juliet (Romano), so he thought to go to His house and be all romantic and throw a rock at his window with a message attached to it, (because that is totally NOT going to scare the shit out of Romano!)

Meanwhile in The Italian household

"Lovi,...Fratello~Ve~ have you told Spain you like him?" North Italy smiles and asks innocently at his brother

"W-WHAT T-THAT TOMATO BASTARD t-that ridiculous Idiota!" Romano snapped back, even though he knew his brother knew he did have feelings for Spain, or tomato bastardo or bastard.

"Well I'm leaving to see Germany! Veee~~" the cheerful Italian walked out.

"Be careful of that potato bastard, and watch out for potato bastard number 2 okay!" Romano said angered his brother is going to be meeting with the potato bastards.

"Ve~" was all Italy said before leaving.

Romano had some alone time, so he watched some TV, no he didn't clean the house, or even make food! He just sat in front of his TV watching serial killer shows, not his choice but, what else could he do?

The most interesting movie he saw a serial killer who sent mysterious notes to victims inviting them to come with them somewhere, and killed them there, to which Lovino was completely terrified and curled up with blankets and a gun and well... A scared look on his face that showed that he was prepared to kill anyone whom comes near him, and or threatens him.

"-AHHHH- SHIT!" screamed when he heard a noise, but of course, it was creak from the sofa he was sitting on.

"God damnit, stupid sofa!" a still completely frighten Lovino muttered.

I might as well sleep Lovino thought, trying to shake the ominous atmosphere hanging around. Lovino slept within five minutes, but still clutching the gun in his hand.

Of course, not even with ten minutes he heard something.

"SHIT!" lovino screamed/whispered, he heard foot steps ShitShitShitShit was the only thing going through his head I _KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE SO MANY DAMN ENEMIES _he thought clutching the gun he relaxed after he saw a _FUCKING BUNNY! FUCK. ITS JUST A BUNNY _he thought. Lovino relaxed and scowled at the damn bunny.

"Shit what time is it?" Romano said looking for his alarm.

"8:00 PM!" yes he did watch the movie in the morning, yes he is still scared!

"Uhh my idiota brother is still out with potato bastardo!" he muttered to himself.

-SMASH- his window got hit with a rock.

"AHHHH! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" lovino yelled almost having a heart attack.

Romano goes to check out what hit the window, holding his gun in his hand he finds a note and starts to read the notes.

"WHAT THE HELL!"lovino screamed reading the note it seemed like some song, but the last part confused him I love you lovi was what is said at the end.

"Don't tell a soul goodbye?...wishing wanting yours for the taking...tossing rocks at your window,...no turning back?!" lovino muttered reading the note.

"AHHH I GOT A SERIAL KILLER NOTE SHIT! FUCK! DAMNIT! This damn bastard wants me dead! Says he loves me what the fuck that's a lie no one can love me!" he said picking up his gun.

"Lovi~ mi amor~" a voice haunting the room came from the window.

"SHIT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Romano panicked.

"Lovi~ I don't want to kill you! I love you mi amor~!" the voice said.

"T-tomato bastard?!" Romano said, surprised.

"Lovi you noticed me!" Spain smiled climbing into the house though the window

"STUPIDO! You don't send creepy serial killer notes to me BASTARD!" Romano screamed

"Whaaaat? I didn't send a serial killer note I sent you a romantic note saying I love you! Mi amor what were you thinking?" Spain said

"I kinda watched- you know what forget it, TOMATO BASTARD YOU DON'T FREAKING GO AROUND THROWING ROCKS IN PEOPLE'S WINDOW!" Romano yelled

"But its romantic, and it was in a song!"

"A FREAKING SERAIL KILLER SONG 'NO FUCKING TURNING BACK' BASTRADO! WHO WRITES THAT IN A ROMANTIC SONG" Lovino yelled

"Okay..sorry!" Spain smiled hugging Lovi

"B-But do you m-mean what you-you wrote, you know like you l-love?" Lovino asked blushing

"SÍ OF COURSE! I will always love you Lovi, even if you hate me or don't like me and I'm a tomato bastardo, but I want to be your tomato bastardo!" Spain smiled and kissed his forehead

"So you love me, you really, really love me" Lovino half smiled at the Spain

"Uh huh" Spain smiled and kissed lovino on the lips with passion and smiled.

"So I guess I'm your tomato bastard only? Right?" Spain smirked

"Yeah sure, tomato bastardo," Romano said smiled at his comment

"Soo what now?" Spain asked

"Anything I'm glad you weren't a serial killer, I would have killed you," Lovino said

OUT SIDE OF THE WINDOW

"KESESESES! I told you I would get them together!" Prussia grinned whispering to France

"Ah l'mour it's beautiful, non?" France replied

"Whatever the awesome me is satisfied with the two making out!" Prussia smiled smirking

"hononon this is so naughty meddling in people's life, but so wonderful non?" France grinned

"Ja, Ja sure whatever I'm awesome so it is fine if I meddle!" saying to France still watching his best friend and Romano talking and kissing, it feels wrong meddling and stalking them but what ever he does it ends up being awesome.

"So what now?" Prussia asked

"I don't know, go and sneak in when they're sleepin-" France said smirking

"No NO and NO we are not indulging in trying to do, what you want to do to EVERYONE! OR ANYONE" Prussia said slightly disturbed

"Aww but I am ze country of l'mour!" France guiltily said

"More like country of rape and all that shit!" Prussia said now completely disgusted

"Oh! How can you not resist me and my country I only want to love..." France said with a glint in his eyes

"and rape," Prussia added

While Prussia and France argued spain and Romano talked and chatted about how obviously France and Prussia were right outside

"Stupid Wine and potato bastard" Romano muttered while he acted reluctant to cuddle with Spain

THE END


End file.
